battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheAmazingBBP/On the fifth day of outage my Sony gave to me, the worst excuse that I have ever seen
Does anyone get the reference? But anyway, Sony's Playstation Network for the Playstation 3 console abruptly went out on Wednesday, and 72 million people worldwide have been greeted with an error message whenever they attempted to sign into their online account. Today, we enter the fifth day, and almost nothing has been done to solve the issue. This release came at a very bad time, as it is not only Easter break for people worldwide, but it came shortly after the release of games such as Mortal Kombat 2, SOCOM 4, and Portal 2, the first game to have Cross-Console play, allowing PC and PS3 users to play together. There are numerous theories and rumors as to the cause of the PSN's outage, but most theories put the blame on Hackers. One such group who has been blamed for the attack is Anonymous, an anti-Sony group who feels that Sony is in violation of people's right to a freedom of speech by preventing people with jailbroken PS3s to play online. They committed various cyber attacks earlier this month, but they say that they held off their attack, as they want to convince online PS3 gamers that they are fighting for their best interests. They released a video and slideshow saying that they did not commit this, but also state that it is not impossible that one of it's members could have acted individually to do this. Some people even believe that Microsoft could be paying hackers to bring it's rival in the world of online gaming down. This is accompanied by that fact that coincidentially, this weekend, gamers could play Xbox live for free. Most theories saying simply mechanical error is the cause were ruled out on Friday, the second day of the outage, as Sony could have had the PSN up and running again in 12-24 hours maximum if this were the case. On Friday, Sony admitted to a hacker problem, saying they were working to fix the issue. Regardless of reason, almost a hundred million PS3 gamers are left without online, and many are trying to find new ways to entertain themselves, such as playing offline, playing on a different system, or even going outside to enjoy the sunshine, but some stubborn users are spending hours in front of the screen repeatedly signing in until they are successful. The toll is worse on PSPlus users, who, unlike the rest of the PSN community, have to pay for it. There has been no word on if Sony will reimburse those users for having to pay for essentially nothing. Sony now claims that it needs to restore the network and make it more secure from cyber attacks, and that it will hopefully have the network up on Wednesday, Friday at the latest. What does this mean for us? All the PS3 users, including Heatedpete, Slopijoe, SSD, YuriKaslov, Zealot Guy, and I will most likely not be able to play Battlefield for at leas half of our break, if not more, and i may possibly not be able to add info to the BF1943 articles, find out how to shoot tracers from the gunner's seat of an Apache/Havoc see if it works with a hind, or try a technique I found on YouTube for dropping perfect bombs in BF1943. I have become increasingly desparate. Yesterday, I played Combat Training on Call of Duty: Black Ops (I know how to do it offline without hacking). Yeah. I'm that desparate. THIS. REALLY. SUCKS. ASS. GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Category:Blog posts